There are several known methods of attaching a printing plate to a printing cylinder. The most widely used method is the simple use of double stick tape. In this regard double stick tape is utilized to directly or indirectly attach the printing plate to the printing cylinder. A second method involves the use of a photopolymer to attach the printing plate to the printing cylinder. This method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,750, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. The last method utilizes a clamp to attach the printing plate to the printing cylinder. In the case of each of the foregoing attachment methods, separate sheets of foam are frequently used to provide additional cushion or resiliency to the overall structure.
Problems in this regard occur in that using double stick tape causes difficulties in removing the tape from the printing cylinder and/or from the printing plate because the tape frequently leaves residues behind which will later interfere with the reuse of the printing plate. In addition, the use of multiple pieces of double stick tape, as is generally required, makes registration of the printing plate on the printing cylinder difficult, especially since removal and repositioning is difficult. Further, the use of multiple layers of foam backing, as is also generally required, also presents problems in registration and in efficiency of the mounting operation.
As a result, it is an object of this invention to provide a means and device which will allow the easy attachment and removal of printing plates to a printing cylinder while at the same time providing a cushioning layer as an integral part of the attaching means. Thus the invention disclosed herein resolves the drawbacks of the use of double stick tape in that it leaves no problematic residues upon detachment and can be used to easily position and re-position the printing plate on the printing cylinder for ease of registration.